My heart won't let you go mommy
by notemobutgirly
Summary: Bella and Edward had a daughter. Elle their daughter is 15. Bella had died 5 years before. Song fic. see who comes into the story in the end.


Mommy's song

Mommy's song

Daddy was sitting with Emmett watching TV. I was peaking over the wall to see. I walked up stairs and sat in Mommy and daddy's room. I loved sitting her and singing the song I wrote to mommy.

"You use to call me your angel"

_**Oh my little baby. Did you know you're an angel?" **_

"_**No? I'm not an angel" I laughed. "That's not possible."**_

"_**In my eyes you are. My little angel."**_

"Said I was sent straight down from heaven"

"_**I believe you are a miracle sent straight down from Heaven" she told me every night I sat outside with her.**_

"You'd hold me close in your arms, I love the way you felt so strong, and I never wanted you to leave"

"_**I love holding you so close. It makes me feel complete now that I have you" she kissed my forehead.**_**  
**

"I wanted you to stay here holding me" I started playing my guitar as I looked out of mommy and daddy's window. I always looked out into the night, looking for mommy.

"I miss you, I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear, every once and a while, and even, though its different now, you're still here somehow, my heart won't let you go, and I need, you to know, I miss you, Sha la la la la, I miss you" I still can picture her beautiful smile inside my head. I don't want to let go. I want you here still mommy.

"You use to call me your dreamer"

"_**I think that even though I can't sleep, and you can, you will always be my dreamer. You must have lovely dreams."**_

"And now I'm livin out my dream, oh how I wish you, could see, everything that's happening for me" I live out my dream to become a singer. I'm going to become a singer just for you mom. I promise you that.

"I'm thinking back on the past, its true that time is flying by to fast" It's been year's mom. 4 years now.

"I miss you, I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear, every once and a while, and even though it's different now, you're still here somehow, my heart won't let you go, and I need, you to know, I miss you, Sha la la la la, I miss you" I can still feel you here mom. When I close my eyes and sing I feel you with me.

I know you're in a better place yeah, but I wish that I can see your face, I know your where, you need to be, even though its not here with me" I know your sitting up in heaven. Sitting there and watching all of us. Watching me and daddy.

"I miss you, I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear, every once and a while, and even, though it's different now, you're still here somehow, my heart won't let you go, and I need, you to know, I miss you, Sha la la la la" I felt lips peck my cheek. I opened my eyes. Daddy was then behind me. He looked at me. And then smiled.

"Hey baby? Can I hear your song?" I sang him my new song. He then came up and hugged me. I started crying.

"Daddy! I miss mommy so much" I sobbed into his chest.

"She will always be with us. No mater what" he then let go and walked over to a small box. He opened it and inside was a letter from mommy to me. I wiped the tears away and opened the letter.

_Dear dreamer,_

_I have already known I was going to die. Alice had told me. I wanted to write this letter toy you before I died. There are so many things I want to say to you. I want to stay with you forever so badly. But that is not what my fate was to be. I never want you to stop dreaming baby. There are so many possibilities for you. I know one day you will prove me right. I have all my faith in you. Please remember I love and your father with all my heart. I will never stop loving you. I hope one day I will be reborn to this earth and I will be able to see my little girl sing. That day will come. I will see you soon. I promise. _

_Lots of love for you and your father_

_Bella Marie Mason Cullen_

Tears fell from my eyes fast. I couldn't hold them in. I fell to my knees sobbing. I knew with all my heart that I was going to full fill my dream just for her. I walked out of their room. I heard a knock on the door and I suddenly stopped from going to my room. I walked down the steps and opened the door. There standing there was a beautiful young Vampire. She had long brown hair and topaz eyes just like Daddy.

"Hello?" I asked confused.

"Hello…is your father home?" she asked me. I nodded yes and looked back. I saw Aunt Alice smiling, and so I called dad. He came down the stairs. When he saw the woman. He stopped in his tracks and stood there in shock. He walked over slowly to her. She smiled at him warmly. "I was changed…and I finally have my memories returned Edward. I've missed you" he pulled the woman into a tight hug and spun her around.

"Daddy? Who is this?" I asked. She then looked down at me.

"Hi dreamer. Are you full filling my dreams, or have you broken our promise." A smile slowly appeared on my face.

"MOMMY!" I screamed and hugged her. "I missed you so much! And no I haven't broken our promise! I wrote a song!"

"Well I want to hear it. Now…let's go!" we then ran up stairs and I showed her my song.

Sorry it was really late the other night. And I just had a lot of fun writing this! Lol. REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
